Apenas um momento de reflexão
by Aoi Raito
Summary: Uma oneshot mostrando o cenário pós-guerra e as confusões típicas de adolescentes que resolvem atormentar Sakura.


**Apenas um momento de reflexão**

A IV Guerra havia acabado. Não sobrou nada para contar história... Akatsuki, Taka, Sasuke... Eu senti, naquele momento, como se parte da minha vida estivesse indo embora, também. No entanto, as coisas nem ficaram tão ruins.

Naruto e Killer Bee são os únicos Jinchuuriki que sobraram. Foram tratados como heróis e o mundo desfrutava novamente de uma paz. Acho que só eu mesma não conseguia desfrutar disso. Sinto como se minha vida não estivesse completa, ou seja, a morte de Sasuke não havia mudado nada, o que quer dizer que Sasuke nunca fez nenhuma diferença na minha vida.

Pode parecer egoísta pensar nisso num cenário pós-guerra, mas, mesmo sendo Shinobi, toda mulher tem seus pensamentos e o mais duro de admitir talvez seja que grande parte desses pensamentos são egoístas. Ainda mais quando se tem dezesseis anos e a gente para pra pensar em garoto. Parece tão imaturo.

Mas não adianta. Sempre quando deitamos a cabeça no travesseiro, por mais que vivamos doando nossas vidas, pensamos naqueles que nos são importantes. Eu sempre pensei em Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun, Naruto... E raramente pensava em mim mesma. Então seria um pecado se hoje, só hoje, eu parasse pra pensar em mim mesma?

As demandas no hospital caíram, Naruto está saindo com a Hinata... E quando eu soube disso, a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça foi aquele dia em que Sasuke-kun atacou a reunião dos Cinco Kage. Senti-me tão nervosa ao saber que Naruto estava lá pra pedir uma "anistia" ao Sasuke-kun e, pior ainda, por minha causa. E, ainda assim, estava nervosa por causa disso e decidi me declarar para ele.

Sério! Eu juro que fiz isso apenas para que ele abaixasse a guarda dele! Mas a cena me veio à memória assim que eu soube que ele e a Hinata estavam saindo. Não sei, mas de certa forma queria que Naruto me levasse para sair, também.

- Sakura? – chama Tsunade.

- Sim, mestra? – perguntei ainda distraída.

- Em quê está pensando?

- Nada. Apenas em como estou feliz por poder descansar um pouco e deixar de sentir aquela angústia de antes. – respondi, escondendo meus verdadeiros pensamentos.

- Entendo. Mesmo assim, não abaixe muito sua guarda. Os tempos mais difíceis estão passando. Por mais que a guerra tenha sido exaustiva, o pior de tudo é ver o empobrecimento das nações. – lamenta Tsunade. – Depois disso, eu juro que viverei pra beber sake e voltarei às minhas apostas, deixarei este pepino de ser Hokage a um ninja mais voltado a isso.

- Está pensando no Naruto? – perguntei curiosa.

- Ele ainda está muito jovem e está até mesmo planejando namorar agora... – confesso que fiquei desconsertada ao ouvir isso. – Então creio que ele deva aproveitar e descansar. Já sofreu muito e merece essa folga.

- Ah, certo... – resmunguei.

- Estou pensando em Kakashi. – completou Tsunade-sama.

- Entendo... – com uma pequena pausa, não pude deixar de engolir seco para perguntar o que estava na minha cabeça. – Mestra... Você já foi apaixonada?

- Que pergunta é essa, menina? – perguntou Tsunade-sama meio assustada.

- Nada. É que antes eu não conseguia tempo pra pensar direito e, como agora tenho, fiquei meio curiosa com algumas coisas. – essa parte fluiu bem, mesmo assim, não foi nem a metade do que eu realmente queria perguntar.

- Entendo. E está ficando confusa? – Tsunade-sama ri com nostalgia neste momento. – Ah, como a juventude é interessante. Lembro do tempo que Dan estava vivo e em como sofri quando ele morreu, mas eu era um pouco mais velha que você, Sakura. Depois disso, me atolei em bebedeiras, jogos e paixões ardentes.

Não pude deixar de olhar com a expressão assustada para Tsunade-sama. Nada do que ela me disse fez muito sentido naquele momento e, com certeza, não me iria ajudar a solucionar quaisquer dúvidas.

- O que eu quero dizer é que a morte de Dan causou um grande impacto na minha vida, porém, depois de um tempo, percebi que eu ainda era muito imatura. Bem... Depois de um tempo eu quero dizer há alguns anos... Mesmo assim, eu posso dizer e me dou o direito de dizer que eu não sabia nada da vida. Vivenciei uma guerra, vivenciei uma luta infinita e tudo que posso dizer é que agi como uma criança.

- Como assim, Tsunade-sama? O que isso tem a ver com o amor? – perguntei meio envergonhada.

- Ora, Sakura! Não seja tola! O amor não faz ninguém sofrer. E eu sofri muito quando o Dan morreu, mas sofri não por causa da morte dele, sim porque eu fui fraca demais pra continuar em frente. Quando Jiraiya morreu me senti diferente... Quando Dan se foi, era como se uma parte da minha vida tivesse ido com ele, mas quando Jiraiya se foi, admito que foi como se minha vida ficasse comigo, mas estivesse sozinha, sem sentido. – devo admitir que ela bebeu um pouco, mas agora as coisas pelo menos faziam sentido.

- Então a senhora foi apaixonada por Jiraiya-sama?

- Fui, não. Ainda sou. A gente só percebe um monte de coisas quando esse monte de coisas vai embora, Sakura. Mesmo assim, não sofro, pelo contrário, me sinto muito bem, pois sei que descobri algo muito valioso na minha vida antes que fosse tarde demais. Eu tenho certeza que, quando descobri isso, Jiraiya ainda estava vivo... – diz ela de olhos fechados, como se estivesse com muito sono.

- Tsunade-sama... Está muito tarde, não quer ir para casa? – perguntei meio preocupada.

- Não, apenas não diga a Shizune que eu andei bebendo. Para dar conta disso, a gente precisa estar bem relaxada e, no meu caso, tomar alguns copos de sake é o que mais ajuda. – diz ela, dando um bocejo logo em seguida. – Acho que desabafar um pouco também é bom. Então, o que te aflige, Sakura?

- Nada, mestra! Juro! Foi só uma dúvida de momento! – desviei do assunto imediatamente.

- Devia aproveitar que estou bêbada, porque amanhã sequer me lembrarei desta conversa. – ri Tsunade-sama.

Sorri em troca também, meio sem jeito, mas de forma sincera. Não estava pronta pra dizer o que passava no meu coração porque nem mesma eu sabia o que se passava no meu coração. Esse é o malefício de ser uma mulher.

Tsunade-sama dormiu em cima dos vários pergaminhos, trazendo despesas, aquisições, missões, etc. Eu apenas a levei à cama, e ela dormia profundamente. Parecia tão relaxada e feliz, mesmo com a pessoa que ela amava não estivesse ali do lado.

Já em minha casa e observando a foto em que estamos eu, Naruto, Sasuke-kun e Kakashi-sensei, fico caindo cada vez mais na escuridão de meus pensamentos e acabo adormecendo. Ainda confusa...

No outro dia, andando em direção à sala de minha mestra, encontro logo com quem eu menos esperava: Naruto. Todo enfaixado e machucado, com apenas um olho a mostra. Estou mais acostumada a vê-lo assim do que normal e sadio.

- Sakura-chan! – grita ele, vindo a minha direção.

- Oi, Naruto. – respondi, meio sem jeito.

- O que está fazendo? Por acaso não está de férias, dattebayo? – perguntou ele com um sorriso simpático.

- Na verdade, eu deveria estar. Só que depois da primeira semana eu me senti tão entediada que não consegui... Você sabe... A quietude não faz mais parte de mim! – expliquei.

- Entendo. Mas, Sakura-chan... Queria conversar uma coisa com você. – diz ele, meio sério.

- Ah, sim. O que foi?

- Eu sei que é algo que você já sabe. Na minha luta contra Sasuke... Ele perdeu dessa vez. Mas, no final de tudo, ele percebeu as coisas que fez de errado, dattebayo. – disse.

- Sasuke-kun já se foi, Naruto. Qual é a razão disso agora? – perguntei meio entristecida, já que é um assunto que me fragiliza.

- Ele mandou que eu pedisse desculpas a todos. Inclusive a você. – disse Naruto meio cabisbaixo. – Ele sempre soube o carinho que você sentia por ele, Sakura-chan. Algo me diz que ele lamenta muito não ter feito nada para retribuir isso, dattebayo.

Devo admitir que fiquei surpresa. Eu sabia que Sasuke-kun tinha se arrependido nos últimos momentos. No entanto, é novidade saber que ele se sentiu culpado pelas coisas duras que já me dissera.

- Obrigada, Naruto. – eu respondi.

- De nada, Sakura-chan!

E ele sorri novamente, quando Hinata aparece e ele desvia o olhar de mim. Um sentimento subiu até meu pescoço e pareceu me sufocar quando o vi caminhando em direção a ela e sequer ouvi ele se despedindo de mim, por mais que ele tenha dito "Até a próxima, Sakura-chan!". Eu fiquei com cara de idiota, não respondi nada.

Comecei a apertar minha própria mão até estalar os dedos, arquear as sobrancelhas e ranger os dentes, piorou quando minha garganta deu um nó e meu coração disparou. Vai entender... Eu simplesmente detesto quando me interrompem durante uma conversa.

E fui desse jeito mesmo, bufando, até chegar ao escritório da Tsunade-sama. Minha cara estava fechada. Eu ia dizer algo a Naruto e ele simplesmente vai embora! Não é assim que se trata uma grande amiga e parceira de time! É como dizem: é só começar a namorar que as pessoas mudam.

Só começar a namorar!

- Bom dia, Sakura-san! – alguém me cumprimenta.

- Bom dia. – respondi sem nem mesmo olhar.

Quando cheguei ao local de trabalho, vi minha mestra de pé, olhando alguns papéis e, de prontidão, estava Shizune-san. Aquele ambiente desviou um pouco meus pensamentos e aliviou minha raiva. Ainda bem!

- Bom dia, mestra! Bom dia, Shizune-san! – cumprimentei-as.

- Bom dia, Sakura. – diz Shizune.

Tsunade-sama apenas me olhou e deu um sorriso. Seus olhos estavam meio avermelhados. Até mesmo a Godaime tem fraqueza com o álcool. Sorri desajeitada ao pensar nisso.

- O que veio fazer aqui, Sakura? – perguntou Tsunade-sama, fazendo com que eu saísse de meu transe.

- Vim apenas lhe ajudar novamente! – respondi de prontidão.

- Você não recebeu férias? – perguntou-me Tsunade-sama.

- Ah, mestra... Essa coisa de descanso só me serviu nos três primeiros dias. Disso em diante só me fez ficar depressiva. Eu preciso de trabalho. – falei quase implorando por algum afazer.

Tsunade-sama me olhou seriamente e fechou os olhos. Com um suspiro, virou-se novamente à estante em que estavam alguns documentos organizados. Parecia estar recolocando as coisas no lugar.

- Vá para o hospital, Shizune. Lá você poderá fazer algo. Sakura me ajudará aqui. – disse Tsunade-sama, fazendo com que eu me sinta muito feliz.

- Sim, Tsunade-sama! – concordou Shizune, saindo de prontidão. – Até, Sakura!

- Até, Shizune-san. – despedi simpaticamente. – Então, mestra, o que posso fazer para lhe ajudar?

- Aqui estão as missões pós-guerra. – Tsunade-sama aponta para um canto onde estavam presentes centenas de documentos alinhados. – Organize-os por ordem de ranking e, quando estiverem organizados nesta ordem, organize-os ainda em ordem de tempo, das mais antigas para as mais recentes. – disse ela.

- Nossa... Muita coisa... – devo admitir que era mais coisa do que eu imaginava. – Então, vamos começar.

Fui organizando tudo quase automaticamente. Pergaminhos aqui, pergaminhos ali... Para mim, é um exercício que cansa o corpo, mas descansa a mente. Afinal, ler um cabeçalho e uma data não é nada que encha muito a cabeça.

O que me enchia muito a cabeça era a conversa que eu tive com Tsunade-sama ontem. Será que ela se lembrava de algo?

Depois de algumas horas organizando esses malditos papéis, já não me aguentando mais de curiosidade, vire-me para Tsunade-sama e perguntei o mais rápido que pude:

- Tsunade-sama, a senhora se lembra de nossa conversa de ontem?

- Hum? Conversa? Acho que me lembro um pouco. – ela diz meio receosa. – Apenas um pouco.

- Mas é que a senhora disse que ama o Jiraiya-sama...

- Sakura, eu disse que me lembro um pouco. – diz ela virando de costas. – Além do mais, eu me lembro de ter dito que só tenho conversas desse tipo quando estou bêbada. Por acaso, você não tem mãe?

- Na verdade, eu tenho... Mas é que a senhora parece ser mais experiente que ela.

Tsunade-sama se virou para mim com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Pareceu gostar do que eu disse.

- Depois do trabalho, à noite, vou a um bar beber alguma coisa. Se quiser me acompanhar, tudo bem.

- Sim, senhora!

Com certeza isso iluminou meu dia. Não sei por que, mas quando converso com Tsunade-sama sobre essas coisas, sinto como se minha vida estivesse completa de alguma forma.

Esperarei ansiosamente pela noite.

Um tempo depois, reparei uma missão "Rank S" em que estava com o nome de Kakashi-sensei. Ele não estava na vila. Provavelmente levaria tempo até voltar. Minha mente estava tão acostumada ao movimento de "olhar cabeçalho e data" que sequer vi qual eram os requisitos da missão. Simplesmente coloquei-a no topo da pilha e guardei, finalmente, na estante.

Tsunade-sama estava sem aquela capa verde escrita "Godaime". Ela tinha um corpo muito bonito quando estava na sua forma jovial. Aquilo me deixava um pouco invejosa, ainda que eu me achasse muito bonita.

- Então, Sakura... Vamos? – chamou. – Ande logo, porque Shizune já deve estar vindo.

- Sim, senhora! – gritei em prontidão.

Estávamos numa tenda que não tinha placa indicando nome. Era um lugar de Konoha que estava terminando de ser reconstruído ainda. Mesmo assim, parecia ser um lugar muito aconchegante. Era dia de lua cheia.

- Então... – diz Tsunade-sama levando o pequeno copo de sake à boca. – O que você quer conversar?

- Bem... É difícil de começar essa conversa. – eu disse, novamente sem jeito.

- Você já sabe que nem irei me lembrar mesmo. – ela acrescentou.

- Tem razão. – eu confirmei. – Bem, é que a senhora disse que quando Dan-san morreu, era como se uma parte de sua vida tivesse morrido, também. Só que a senhora disse que quando Jiraiya-sama morreu, era como se a senhora estivesse sozinha. No primeiro caso, não é pior?

- Então eu te disse isso? – ela pareceu surpresa. – Conversar sobre isso é complicado. As pessoas costumam ser diferentes, Sakura. Mesmo assim, conseguem cometer as mesmas burrices. Jiraiya foi um cara importante na minha vida, nunca vou esquecê-lo. Só que eu esqueci Dan, ele foi apenas uma parte na minha vida.

- Como assim?

- Por exemplo: eu tinha fobia de sangue, só que superei a fobia de sangue. Não sei se sabe, mas comecei a ter isso por causa da morte de Dan. – antes de prosseguir, ela dá mais uma bicada no sake. – Posso afirmar com toda a certeza de que isso significa que pulei uma grande etapa na minha vida. Agora eu nunca mais farei uma aposta antes que eu me lembre da primeira aposta que ganhei... Eu apostei que Jiraiya não voltaria vivo e ele realmente não voltou.

Eu sempre soube que Tsunade-sama era conhecida como "Kake" porque apostava muito e costumava perder suas apostas, só que nunca imaginei que ela faria algo assim. Fiquei surpresa.

- Então eu digo que sou uma infeliz por isso: ganhei uma aposta que não valia à pena ter ganhado. Isso me perseguirá pelo resto de minha vida e, por isso, nunca esquecerei Jiraiya. – ela bebe mais sake. – Eu digo que o amo por isso. Ele fará parte da minha vida, então sem ele aqui, estou sozinha.

Nunca tinha pensado nisso. Sempre ouvi falar do amor como se fosse uma pessoa tornando-se parte de sua vida, não como alguém que junta a vida dela à sua.

- Quando se chega à minha idade, Sakura... Você aprende a viver as coisas de verdade. Por isso viva! Não tenha medo de seus sentimentos.

Tsunade-sama já estava ficando bêbada e começou a contar alguns casos que ela passou com Jiraiya. Ela nunca chegou a ficar com ele de verdade ou ter alguma relação amorosa. E, mesmo assim, se apaixonou por ele.

No auge da noite eu também havia bebido um pouco. Dizem que quando as pessoas bebem, elas conseguem ser mais sinceras. Tsunade-sama não havia percebido isso e nem podia, só que eu precisava disso para poder encontrar algo que eu perdi.

-... E então, Jiraiya apareceu todo mal arrotado por causa da noite que teve com aquela velha. Depois disso ele aprendeu a nunca mais beber tanto. – ela riu ao contar.

Eu ri meio boba, mas não consegui prestar muita atenção. A bebida mexeu com meus sentidos, também.

- Tsunade-sama, muito obrigada pela noite. Mas eu preciso dormir um pouco, estou cansada. – disse.

- Eu sei que o sake deixa a gente com sono, Sakura. Nunca me subestime assim. Se eu não quisesse que você bebesse, você não beberia. – ela me falou e eu fiquei em estado de choque. – Não é assim que você encontrará a resposta de suas perguntas e espero que com isso que você fez, perceba isso.

É claro que isso me deixou pensando, porém, minhas bochechas rosadas falaram mais alto e eu não consegui pensar nada, nem mesmo algo que não faça sentido.

- Boa noite. – ela me disse com um sorriso maroto, como se algo estivesse me esperando.

- Boa noite, mestra...

E saí de fininho enquanto ela virava a garrafa de uma vez pra dentro. A única coisa que não me agradou no sake é que ele queima na garganta. Isso dá um medo de provar o segundo gole, mas do terceiro em diante você nem vê a bebida passar.

Eu estava num estado em que não conseguia ver uma perna estar na frente de outra. Eu me lembro das coisas, principalmente quando vi Naruto abraçado a Hinata em frente ao Ichiraku Ramen. Não queria que eles me vissem e muito menos que Naruto falasse comigo, então sumi dali.

Não sei por que eu fiz isso, mas todas aquelas sensações voltaram ao meu corpo. E a única coisa que eu consegui balbuciar foi "eles não deviam fazer essa pouca vergonha em público!". Acho que a bebedeira está me deixando louca.

Entrei escondida no meu quarto para que meus pais não me vissem naquele estado. Andei tropeçando sozinha, mas consegui, pelo menos, cair na cama sem problemas. Só que a única imagem que eu não queria que me atormentasse é a que veio me atormentar: Naruto abraçando Hinata.

Para completar, veio uma lembrança à minha mente: eu abraçando Naruto depois que ele retornou da batalha contra Pain. Por que esse combate mental? Será que o Naruto não se lembra de mim? Procura a Hinata todos os dias e sequer vem me ver!

Se não fosse aquele encontro por acaso, com certeza não teríamos nos visto ainda. Tsunade-sama estava errada. O sake me fez bem, porque pelo menos o sono me tomou mais rápido do que eu imaginava.

No outro dia, uma dor de cabeça dos infernos começou a me incomodar. Realmente, preferiria ficar de cama a ir ajudar Tsunade-sama hoje. Aliás, até agora não consegui descobrir a relação de tudo o que ela me disse com as coisas que minha mente insistia em pensar. Aliás, minha mente não estava conseguindo pensar, porque parecia que uma kunai estava rasgando meu cérebro. Eu me enganei: o sake não ajudou em nada.

Depois do almoço, resolvi dar uma saída para melhorar minha dor de cabeça. Fui ao Ichiraku Ramen para comer algo – não sei por que logo esse lugar, mas foi o que me veio à cabeça – que digerisse o álcool mais rápido.

Eu só não contava que me encontraria com o casal do mês...

- Sakura-chan! – diz Naruto a me ver.

- Sakura-san! – diz Hinata sorrindo. – Não te vejo há dias.

- Ah... É que eu tenho trabalhado muito. – eu disse rangendo os dentes. Realmente, eu estive negando encontrar Naruto e Hinata o tempo todo.

- Mas para grande parte dos que lutaram na guerra não foi dado um tempo de descanso? – pergunta Hinata com uma voz lerda e enjoativa.

- Sim, mas eu não consegui ficar quieta. – respondi impaciente.

- Está tudo bem, Sakura-chan? – pergunta Naruto, que num passe de mágica descobre que todo mundo tem algum problema.

- Sim. Só estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça. – digo, ignorando o fato de que eles estão abraçados de novo.

- Ah, então veio ao lugar certo, dattebayo! – diz Naruto ainda abraçado Hinata.

Aquilo foi a gota d'água. Certamente ele perdeu a noção do que é respeito, ou é algo que ele nunca teve.

- Naruto, venha comigo, por favor. Preciso conversar contigo! – disse, com a dor de cabeça me matando ainda.

- Ah... Tudo bem. Espere só um pouco, Hinata.

Enquanto ele ia embora, as mãos deles foram se largando lentamente, dedo por dedo. Achei aquilo muito nojento! Minha impaciência com tudo era só mais um sintoma da ressaca – eu acho. Ao afastarmos do Ichiraku, pude desfrutar de uma maior liberdade para aconselhá-lo sobre essas coisas:

- Não acha que está muito apressado, Naruto?

- Como assim? - ele me perguntou desentendido.

- Ora, "como assim". Estou falando de você abraçado com a Hinata para todo lugar. Isso não está certo! Tem que demonstrar um maior respeito. – lhe expliquei impaciente.

- Mas o que isso tem demais, Sakura-chan? - ele me perguntou novamente.

- Hoje você tá mais burrinho que o normal, hein? – comecei a ficar irritada. – Não é certo que você a Hinata fiquem abraçados para cá e para lá. Isso é um desrespeito, Naruto.

- Está me ofendendo por que, dattebayo? – ele me perguntou triste.

- Você que está me ofendendo fazendo essas coisas! Fica saindo com a Hinata todos os dias e fica abraçando ela pra lá e pra cá! Por acaso não pensou no que os outros ficam achando disso? – falei direto.

- Mas desde quando você se importa com isso, Sakura-chan? – ele me disse um pouco mais sério. – Não estou entendendo essa sua crise.

- Você tem que mudar esse seu jeito, Naruto. Continua muito criança ainda!

- Você fica toda brava de um dia para o outro e eu que continuo criança, Sakura-chan? Dá licença que eu vou voltar. Quando se sentir melhor a gente conversa.

E foi aí. Aquele idiota me deixou sozinha com a boca aberta, pronta pra gritar com ele, e voltou pros braços da Hinata! Aquilo foi o cúmulo para mim. Eu simplesmente fiquei furiosa e decidi voltar pra casa. A fúria foi tanta que eu quebrei a maçaneta do meu quarto.

Maldito Naruto!

Maldito Naruto... Maldito... Assim que deitei na cama e esperei o tempo passar, fiquei observando a foto e vi as besteiras que eu falei. Chamei-o de criança e praticamente chamei-o de idiota. Onde eu estava com a cabeça?

Coloquei as mãos na cara e decidi pensar nas coisas que andei dizendo. Podia ter feito qualquer coisa, menos aquilo. O que me deu naquela hora? Só sei que tinha de pedir desculpas e, por isso, levantei-me e decidi esperá-lo sentada em frente a sua casa.

Fiquei brincando com uma kunai enquanto o tempo não passava. Meu olhar estava triste e arrependido pelas besteiras que eu disse. Isso só confirma que Tsunade-sama estava certa: sake não ajuda em nada. Quando estava pensando nisso, ouço a voz dele:

- Sakura-chan?

Olho para cima e o vejo com uma expressão surpresa no rosto. Levanto-me meio sem graça e, sem fita-lo nos olhos, começo a dizer:

- Queria me desculpar pelas besteiras que eu disse hoje mais cedo, Naruto... Eu realmente não queria dizer aquelas coisas.

- Tudo bem, Sakura-chan.

Nesta hora, eu consegui fitar seus olhos e vi que ele estava sorrindo. O sorriso era sincero e isso me aliviou muito. Apesar disso, depois do arrependimento veio a vergonha, afinal eu não sabia mais o que dizer.

- Eh... Bem. Eu sinto muito... Eu não queria mesmo dizer isso... É só que...

- Não precisa se justificar. Todos nós temos um mau dia às vezes. – ele me respondeu.

- Que bom que entende. – respondi um pouco mais aliviada.

- Eu não tenho te visto muito, Sakura-chan. Você tem trabalhado até tarde e eu não tive a oportunidade de conversar direito com você. Mas, se puder, queria conversar agora, dattebayo.

Quando ele disse isso fiquei surpresa. Realmente, eu estava chegando tarde em casa. Será que é por isso que ele não ia me ver?

- Tudo bem, Naruto... – respondi com um sorriso imenso.

Ele sorriu de volta e saímos dali. Começamos a andar à toa pelas ruas de Konoha, que já estava quase totalmente erguida. Quando chegamos a um banco e ele começou a dizer algumas coisas:

- Lembra-se desse banco, Sakura-chan? – ele me perguntou.

- Eu acho que não. – disse meio sem jeito.

- Caramba! Foi o banco em que você estava sentado naquela vez que me transformei no Sasuke e fiquei conversando com você! Logo depois de termos sido selecionados pro time sete, dattebayo!

- Você se transformou no Sasuke-kun? – perguntei curiosa.

- Sim! – ele disse sorrindo.

Neste momento, minha ficha caiu. Eu me lembrei do ocorrido e me lembrei de que fui correndo atrás dele com toda força. Sorri de leve naquele momento.

- Agora sim eu me lembrei. A gente era só criança ainda. – fiz questão de lembrar.

- As coisas eram tão diferentes, dattebayo. – diz Naruto com um ar nostálgico. – Pra dizer a verdade, eu sempre acreditei que viria a ser Hokage, mesmo assim, nunca imaginaria que as coisas ficariam desse jeito, Sakura-chan.

- Assim como, Naruto? – perguntei curiosa.

- Sasuke morto, uma grande guerra ninja, eu sendo filho do Yondaime... – ele disse enquanto se sentava no banco.

- Entendo. Realmente, você teve muito tumulto nos últimos tempos, né? – perguntei meio sem graça, sentando-me ao lado dele.

- Sim. Eu nunca conversei sobre essas coisas com muita gente, Sakura-chan. Foi neste mesmo banco que me sentei quando o Ero-sennin morreu. – ele falou meio triste agora.

- Eu não sabia... – disse meio comovida pela expressão de Naruto. – Mesmo assim, Naruto, eu vejo muito de Jiraiya-sama em você. Eu sei que ele passou tudo aquilo que queria fazer a você e tenho certeza de que está em boas mãos.

Sim, porque a principal qualidade de Naruto é fazer com que todos acreditem nele, mesmo que as coisas pareçam impossíveis. Ele é confiável acima de todos os limites. Esse é o Naruto.

- Mesmo eu tendo falhado na promessa que te fiz, Sakura-chan? – ele pergunta algo que eu sequer estava lembrando.

- A promessa? – pensei por um tempo. – Sabe... É algo como ter um grande trauma. Eu tinha pavor de altura, mas consegui superar isso ao encarar, de fato, a altura. Existem coisas que ficam na memória, mesmo assim, é algo que se supera. – disse isso com um sorriso calmo nos lábios, só então me toquei que disse as mesmas coisas que Tsunade-sama.

- Então você superou a morte de Sasuke? – perguntou-me Naruto.

- É... Pode se dizer que sim. Eu tenho saudades, mas posso dizer que superei a morte dele. – afirmei com convicção.

- Eu senti medo de que estivesse sofrendo, Sakura-chan. Nunca quis me sentir culpado pela morte de Sasuke. – Naruto disse meio receoso.

- Como assim, Naruto? Novamente você só provou a todos que sabe muito bem fazer o certo. Você lutou com todas as forças e conseguiu o que queria: Sasuke-kun voltou atrás antes de morrer. Eu, mesmo sem ter conversado com ele, já fico feliz de saber que ele disse essas coisas antes de morrer. – disse isso quase me esquecendo de que estava acompanhada.

Naruto sorriu para mim. Nunca tinha reparado, mas ele sempre sorri por mais que o momento pareça desconcertante.

- Que bom que pensa assim, Sakura-chan. – ele disse ainda feliz. – É bom poder dividir essas coisas ruins que vi na guerra, porque é muita coisa pra se aguentar, dattebayo!

- Eu imagino, Naruto. E não se preocupe, porque sempre estaremos juntos para poder encarar esses problemas. – respondi confiante.

Naquele momento eu não estava me sentindo mal. Minha dor de cabeça havia desaparecido e agora eu estava sendo tomada por uma nostalgia. Uma espécie de "cócega" no coração. Não sei bem dizer o que é, só sei que me senti muito bem ali.

- Isso é realmente bom, dattebayo!

- É... – um tempinho de pausa e olho pra frente. – Acho melhor ir embora. Amanhã ajudarei Tsunade-sama de novo.

- Sim, tudo bem. Eu vou dormir, também. Pelo menos já tirei aqueles curativos, dattebayo! – ele me disse feliz.

- É verdade. Boa noite, Naruto.

- Boa noite, Sakura-chan.

Ele me disse feliz e eu, num impulso, dei um pequeno abraço nele. Quando percebi o que fiz, perdi o sorriso da minha cara e fiquei completamente desconsertada, apenas continuei andando em passos fortes e sequer olhei a expressão no rosto dele.

Eu sei lá o que deu em mim. Aliás, eu quase tenho certeza sobre o que deu em mim... Eu só precisava conversar com alguém agora e essa pessoa, neste momento, só podia estar bebendo no lugar de sempre.

- Tsunade-sama! – gritei assim que a vi.

- Não sei por que eu imaginava que te veria essa noite... – diz ela completamente bêbada. – Não me diga que veio me acompanhar, Sakura?

- Não! Isso jamais! Eu vim pra dizer algo incrível! – fiquei completamente corada só de imaginar a possibilidade. – Como foi quando descobriu que estava amando Jiraiya-sama?

- Eu sei lá. Estava chovendo e ele estava morrendo, tinha alguma coisa além de tristeza para sentir? – ela me perguntou num tom sarcástico e retórico, fazendo com que eu fique sem jeito.

- Desculpe a petulância, mestra. – disse envergonhada, sentando-me à frente dela.

- Estou muito fora deste mundo para entender palavras como essa que você disse, Sakura. – comenta Tsunade-sama.

- Ah... Acha melhor a gente conversar amanhã, então? - perguntei.

- Acho melhor. Amanhã conseguirei entender o que você está falando. – diz Tsunade-sama, batendo seu copo em cima da mesa.

Sem me despedir, fui levantando lentamente, porque ela pareceu cair num pequeno cochilo. Será que ela ficava assim todas as noites?

Afastei os pensamentos bizarros e tentei adormecer. Apenas tentei, porque não conseguia tirar Naruto da minha cabeça. Rolei pra cá, rolei pra lá e nada de dormir. Descansei nada menos que poucas horas e, mesmo assim, meu corpo ainda estava eufórico.

Andei às pressas para o escritório da Godaime ainda cedo e ela, como de costume, estava de pé como se nada tivesse acontecido na noite passada. Cheguei gritando:

- Mestra! A senhora não imagina o que aconteceu comigo noite passada!

- É sobre o que você tentou falar comigo ontem? – ela pergunta.

- A senhora se lembra? – perguntei surpresa.

- Sim. Lembro-me de tudo, desde o início. Fingi que não lembrava pra você não ter vergonha ao falar alguma coisa. – ela disse com um sorriso travesso no rosto e eu me senti enganada, porém isso não fez nenhuma diferença.

- Eu acho que estou gostando do Naruto! – eu disse rapidamente.

- É? Diga alguma novidade. – ela comentou, pegando um livro e jogando para o lado como se o mesmo não prestasse.

- Como assim? "Diga alguma novidade"? – perguntei.

- Ora, Sakura, você mesma disse isso o tempo todo, só não conseguiu entender a sua própria língua. Eu que não a forçaria entender isso. – ela disse sem olhar para mim.

Lógico que aquilo me confundiu muito por um tempo, mas agora fazia todo o sentido. Apenas eu poderia responder às minhas perguntas. E agora a pergunta era...

- O que eu devo fazer, Tsunade-sama? O Naruto está com a Hinata... – lembrei.

- Está mesmo? – ela me perguntou.

- Como assim? É claro que está! Eles vivem abraçados! – falei meio exaltada.

- Controle essa boca, Sakura. Não fique tão nervosa. A pergunta é: ele está mesmo com ela? Tente descobrir se ele quer isso, mas é importante que não deixe a vida passar pelos seus olhos, menina.

Tsunade-sama, ao me dizer isso, deixou-me extremamente feliz.

- Obrigada, Tsunade-sama!

Grito isso e começo a correr a Naruto. Queria vê-lo rapidamente. Não importava mais nada. Só sei que isso me dava uma adrenalina. Cheguei a me sentir capaz de voar até ele... É uma sensação tão intensa e ao mesmo tempo suave. Será que senti isso alguma vez por Sasuke-kun?

Chegando ao apartamento de Naruto, penso no que dizer antes de bater na porta. Como dizer? Não é só chegar e falar "oi, eu descobri que te amo, fica comigo?". Ainda mais porque ele estava saindo com a Hinata e eu nem sei se ele estava mesmo gostando dela.

Antes que eu dissesse alguma coisa, ele mesmo abre a porta. Seus olhos estavam tão surpresos quanto os meus. E, com certeza, eu não saberia o que dizer...

- Sakura-chan? – perguntou Naruto.

- Oi... Naruto... – um bilhão de sentimentos me atacam neste momento.

- O que faz por aqui? – ele me perguntou surpreso.

- Eu estava de passagem e... Resolvi ver como você está.

- Ah, estou bem. E você? – ele sorri.

- Bem... Na verdade... Eu vim conversar com você...

E seria bem agora o momento. Meus olhos se voltam para baixo e eu começo a sentir minhas mãos suarem. Era mais fácil com Sasuke-kun. Por que será? Eu só teria que dizer a um garoto que gosto dele, isso nunca pareceu tão difícil. Por que com Naruto a minha vida era tão cheia de aventuras?

Começo a deslizar meu pé no chão, consciente de que minha cabeça não ia pensar nada coerente, então, tudo que eu devia fazer era dizer as coisas como deveriam ser ditas.

- Sim. Conversar o quê, Sakura-chan?

- Na verdade, eu não sei. – digo, começando a rir.

- Como assim? - ele me perguntou confuso.

- Isso parecia mais fácil antes de chegar aqui! – levando meu olhar até o dele, revelando minha face corada. – É só que é difícil para uma mulher pensar nessas coisas, Naruto.

- Sakura-chan...

- Não fale nada! Cale a boca, idiota! – falei brava, mas comigo mesma por ainda não ter dito o que deveria dizer, enquanto ele fica me olhando com aquela cara de palerma. – Eu sei que você está levando a vida em frente e que provavelmente nem pensa mais em mim... Como antes pensava...

- Sakura-chan...

- Eu não acabei ainda! – gritei. – Eu sei que pode parecer confuso, mas é que eu estava confusa e agora estou aqui e sequer sei como dizer isso. – desviei novamente meu olhar. – Eu sinto muito por tudo que fiz você passar e sei que pode ser tarde demais... Mas é que...

Só falta dizer isso, só falta dizer isso... Ande, Sakura! Diga logo o que está faltando! Só mais três palavras. Aproveite que ele ainda está boquiaberto e diga logo o que precisa ser dito.

- Mas é que... – mordi os lábios e senti minhas pernas tremerem. – Eu gosto de você, Naruto...

Finalmente alguma coisa saiu.

- Bom... – ele me respondeu meio surpreso. – Eu também gosto de você, Sakura-chan!

Idiota.

- Não é disso que estou falando, Naruto! Idiota! Estou falando que te amo! – já que ele não entendeu, tive que gritar. – Eu sei que você está com a Hinata, mas eu não poderia deixar de dizer isso...

Longo silêncio. Não ouvi nada e nem olhei para ele, até que senti a mão dele tocando a minha e olhei pro rosto dele. Nunca vi uma cara tão surpresa como a dele. Sinceramente, ele devia estar mais sem jeito do que eu. Quando o ouvi dizer...

- Eu não tenho nada com a Hinata, Sakura-chan! – diz ele gaguejando um pouco. – E... Estou...

- Não tem nada com a Hinata? – perguntei surpresa.

- É. Eu nunca gostei dela e... Pedi para que ela não tivesse esperanças comigo. Isso faz alguns dias, já. – ele me disse.

- Ah... – balbuciei.

Mais um tempo de silêncio e ele ainda estava corado e eu, com certeza, não falaria mais nada. Já enfrentei o meu orgulho feminino e não faria isso de novo por ele! Na verdade, faria, mas não queria fazê-lo antes de obter uma resposta.

- Eu também te amo, Sakura-chan. – diz Naruto sem jeito.

Aquilo, quando ouvi, pareceu mais um grande alívio. As "cócegas" no coração apareceram de novo e eu me senti como se estivesse flutuando. Naruto estava ali e eu pude senti-lo de uma maneira que nunca senti alguém antes.

Eu senti sua mão tocando a minha e vi seu rosto corar junto ao meu. Isso ficou muito bonitinho e combinou muito com ele. Nunca percebi, mas ele tinha as expressões de um garotinho e isso fazia dele muito bonito.

- Eu sempre te amei... – ele completou a frase.

Antes que pudéssemos atrapalhar o momento com mais palavras, ele fechou os olhos e eu fechei também. Nos abraçamos e, quando senti os braços dele envolvendo minha cintura, parecia que nada daria errado. Foi como se os problemas do mundo deixassem de existir e eu fosse capaz de qualquer coisa.

Eu me senti mais protegida do que nunca.

Pode não ter sido uma declaração romântica, sob o luar, mas ali, na frente da casa dele, demos nosso primeiro beijo e, naquela mesma noite, fizemos algo que eu prefiro nem contar aqui!

Mas posso dizer que dali em diante eu entendi muitas das coisas que Tsunade-sama disse. Consigo dizer que eu tenho sorte, porque jovem ainda eu consegui encontrar o amor da minha vida e viver isso ao extremo, pois eu ainda sou jovem e num simples momento de dúvida eu consegui achar minha felicidade.

Eu vivi a vida no máximo da essência dela. Entendi que Tsunade-sama se sente sozinha porque ela não tem os braços de Jiraiya-sama para confortá-la assim como eu tenho os de Naruto. Os homens deviam saber a força que os braços deles têm... É uma força que transcende o físico.

Muitas vezes, basta um abraço pra sumir com muita coisa ruim.

E foi assim que eu vivi minha vida. Podem acreditar: minha vida foi muito boa.


End file.
